After the Reveal
by Starship To Gliese
Summary: AU where, during the three years between series 4 and series 5, Merlin reveals his magic to Arthur. This will be a series of oneshots of varying genres featuring Merlin as Court Sorcerer and recounting the mishaps and struggles of a kingdom coping with the return of magic. Better description inside. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Ceremonial Clothes

**Hi everyone! I'm not sure how much of a story this will be. I wrote this chapter with the intention of continuing it as a series of oneshots that take place in an AU setting where Merlin reveals his magic during the years between series 4 and series 5. Updates will be sporadic, as I don't actually plan to make this into a cohesive story. But who knows? The first chapter takes place several weeks after the reveal, which won't actually be shown. After this, chapters will just be onshots of any genre within the Court Sorcerer AU. There will be angst, humor, hurt/comfort, domestic magic, and anything else I feel like writing. For now, here's the first chapter. Enjoy!**

Ceremonial Clothes

"What will it be today, sire? The red tunic or th-oh! You're up!" Merlin wracked his brain; there was no way he could be late. If anything, he had woken early this morning, and he hadn't dawdled on his way here. So what possible reason would the king have for being awake and dressed already? And why was he wearing his nicest tunic, the one he usually saved for special events?

He cringed in anticipation of the shouting he would get for his tardiness. Leave it to Arthur to blame Merlin for not knowing to be there early. Instead, the king smiled, wide and genuine. Merlin eyed him warily. "What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on. I _am_ capable of dressing myself, you know," Arthur said, quirking an eyebrow. Noticing the tray in Merlin's hands, he exclaimed, "Oh! You brought breakfast!"

"Yes, I brought breakfast," Merlin said, more than a little irritated. "That's my _job_ , just like it's my _job_ to wake you and dress you so I don't understand-"

"Is there enough food for two?"

Merlin looked down at the tray. "Um…"

"Oh, come on," Arthur said, examining the contents of the tray. "I'm a king, not an army. No one man can eat that much." He gestured to his table, the one at which he usually shared his meals with Guinevere, then crossed to sit down. Merlin followed, claiming the seat across from him and setting the tray down between them.

As they ate they chattered about nothing. Every now and again, Merlin tried to slip in a query regarding the king's strange behavior, but every time he was expertly diverted. It wasn't an unusual occurrence for Arthur to share his meals with Merlin, nor was it uncommon for the two of them to share the table as equals. That was just the kind of man Arthur was. No, what was bizarre was that Arthur was dressed as though a foreign king were coming, or something of that regard, and he wouldn't tell Merlin _anything_. Merlin wondered if this was some sort of practical joke.

This wasn't the first time Merlin had that thought in the last couple of weeks. Since Arthur found out about Merlin's magic, he had been acting strangely, and not in the way Merlin would expect. Sure, he had been distant and pensive the first several days, which was not unreasonable, but after that his attitude turned completely around. He smiled more and yelled less. Not that Merlin was complaining, but in the last few weeks he began to wonder if the king was enchanted.

To make matters worse, all of his friends-Gwen, Gaius, the knights-acted as though it was all normal. Merlin learned right away not to try and get any answers from them, as every attempt was met with some vague response and a look of bewilderment, as though he were a madman. If you asked him, the whole castle was mad, and he was the only sane one.

Merlin finished eating before Arthur, so he stood to begin tidying up the room. "What are you doing?" Arthur said through a mouthful of food.

"Making your bed," Merlin said slowly, "like I always do."

Arthur swallowed thickly, then coughed. "Ah," he said, "carry on then." Merlin turned to move to the bed, then jumped when Arthur snapped, "But-stay away from my desk."

Merlin glanced over at his desk. The top was covered in parchment, and several crumpled up sheets littered the floor around it. "Why? It looks a disaster."

"That's not your business. I'm the king and you'll do what I say."

"...Alright…" He set to work on Arthur's bed, shooting him a suspicious glance every few moments just to make sure he wasn't going to...do anything else insane, or something like that. What the hell was going on?

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Merlin stalked through the halls of the castle, grumbling under his breath. Arthur's horse needed to be washed, and apparently Merlin was the only one who could do it. Never mind the fact that Camelot had a perfectly good stable boy, and Merlin hadn't the slightest clue how to wash a horse. Would he need soap?

He rounded a corner, and- _smack_! When he recovered, he saw Gwaine, gathering in his arms a flat bag about the size of a person. "I'm so sorry, I-Merlin!" Finally noticing his friend, he broke into a wide grin. "Good to see you, mate!"

"You too," Merlin said, baffled by the knight's slightly-too-upbeat tone. First Arthur, and now Gwaine? He gestured at the bag, which was now slung over Gwaine's arm, and asked, "What's that?"

Gwaine cleared his throat. "Official Camelot business. Now if you'll excuse me-"

Merlin threw out an arm to stop Gwaine from striding past. "Not so fast." Gwaine's face fell. "All of you have been acting strange these past couple of weeks. And this morning, Arthur was being particularly...look, just tell me what's going on." He decided to hit Gwaine with a low blow: "I thought you always said I was your best friend."

Gwaine stared at him for a moment, his eyebrows pinched close together. Suddenly, he blurted out, "Don't you have a horse to wash?" He shoved past Merlin and darted out of sight.

"Wait, how do you know-" Merlin called down the hall. But Gwaine was long gone.

Merlin sighed. Yes, he did have a horse to wash. And after that, he had to find out what his friends were hiding from him. And Arthur said _Merlin_ was bad at lying.

* * *

Washing a horse did, in fact, require soap, most of which now covered a very disgruntled Merlin as he plodded through the castle to his chambers for a change of clothes. The bloody horse hadn't even been that dirty! He wondered for the hundredth time why the stable boy couldn't have done it, and what was causing his friends to act so shifty, and whether there was a possibility this was all just a very strange, very annoying dream. When he reached the door to Gaius's chambers, it swung open, and Leon and Percival lumbered out carrying a large chest between them.

"Hi," Merlin said. They froze, and Percival almost dropped the chest on his foot.

The two glanced at each other with looks of poorly masked panic before Leon turned to Merlin, schooled his features, and said, "We're just helping Gaius with his rounds."

Merlin was not convinced. "O-kay? So that chest is full of medicine?"

Another glance, then Percival said, "Yes."

"Because, when you dropped it, I didn't hear glass clinking."

Leon chuckled apprehensively. "What would be in here besides medicine?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

"I can assure you, it's medicine," Percival chimed in.

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "That's a lot of medicine."

"Yes it is," Leon said, "so we should really be on our way if we want to finish before..."

"Training," Percival finished. Leon nodded a bit too enthusiastically.

Merlin sighed and stepped aside to let them pass. Training? Arthur hadn't said anything about training today.

He shook his head and pushed open the door. It took him a moment to find Gaius; the old physician was up on the balcony where he had fallen the first time he met Merlin. He was crouching by the bookshelf, rifling through all the old titles.

Careful not to startle him into another fall, Merlin called, "Gaius?"

It didn't work; Gaius nearly jumped out of his skin. "Merlin, my boy! What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"Yes. Well," Gaius stammered, "I thought you'd be...with Arthur."

"He made me wash his stupid horse, and now I need to change."

"Ah." The physician nodded and turned back to the bookshelf.

Merlin rolled his eyes and made his way to his room. It seemed he would just have to accept the fact that nothing was going to make sense today.

* * *

After he had changed and rinsed most of the horse soap off himself, Gaius suggested he return to Arthur's chambers to see if the king needed anything else. At this point, that was the last thing he wanted to do, but Gaius didn't need any help and Merlin was on duty today, so he didn't really have any other choice. So, he put Gaius behind him and headed through the halls to the king's chambers.

He was walking by the kitchens to see if they had lunch for Arthur when he heard voices.

"...said that we were waiting for a shipment from the outlying villages, and that we could have ale instead, and I said, he doesn't like ale, so I'm thinking instead we could-Merlin!"

Merlin suddenly found himself face to face with Elyan, carrying a long, thin case, and Gwen, who looked frazzled.

He decided to skip the formalities and cut right to the point. "Either of you want to tell me why everyone's acting so strange?"

Gwen's eyes went wide. Elyan frowned and said, "What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Merlin sighed and continued on to the kitchens.

* * *

Balancing the tray on one hand, Merlin knocked on the king's door and called, "Lunch!" He heard the rustling of paper, a few muffled thuds, and finally footsteps. The door swung open and Arthur stood there, his cheeks flushed.

He nodded and Merlin stepped inside, shifting the tray to both hands so he could set it on the table. "You finished with my horse, then?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, but I don't understand why I had to wash it in the first place."

"Because I told you to. I'm the king."

"Oh really? I'd forgotten. With the way you've been act-"

"Have you eaten?"

"What? No."

Arthur plucked an apple off the tray, tossed it to Merlin, then picked up one for himself. Merlin caught the apple and stared at it in his hand, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Well," Arthur urged, "eat!"

"Is there a reason you're in a hurry, or-"

" _Eat!_ "

Merlin bit into the apple, not taking his eyes off Arthur. For a moment the two of them ate in silence. Then, a thought occurred to Merlin. "Why didn't you tell me you had training today?"

"What?" Arthur said through a mouthful of apple. "I haven't got training."

"Percival and Leon said you do."

"Oh." Arthur's lips set into a firm line, and his eyes wandered as he seemed to search for an answer. Really, it was lucky Merlin was the only one in Camelot who'd had an important secret. Finally, Arthur continued, "They're training. I'm not."

"That's the best you can come up with?" Merlin took a final bite of his apple, then set the core back on the tray. Arthur's eyes followed it, and he quickly did the same.

"Are you finished?" he asked. "Good. Now come here." He snatched a handful of Merlin's shirt and dragged him across the room. Merlin noticed for the first time a set of clothes laid out on the bed. Arthur gestured to the clothes and ordered, "Put them on."

"What the hell?"

Arthur took one of the garments in his hand and threw it at Merlin's face. "Go on. Don't tell me you're incapable of dressing yourself."

Merlin held up the fabric and examined it. It was a tunic, elegantly cut and dyed a deep shade of purple. He had never owned anything this color before; purple dye was expensive and usually reserved for royalty. It looked like something Arthur would wear.

"What-" he sputtered, "why- _what_?"

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes in a dramatic gesture. "They're ceremonial clothes. I've got...something important, and I want you to look nice."

"That's not an answer."

"You want answers? Get dressed." He picked up another garment, most likely to throw, and Merlin raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. Arthur nodded and turned away, allowing Merlin some privacy to change.

Merlin thought back to the last time he wore anything _ceremonial_. It had barely been a few months since he met Arthur and already he was ready to die for the arrogant prince. He remembered the foreboding cold of the chalice against his lips, the feeling of fire inside his blood as the poison slowly sapped away his life. Merlin drank poison for Arthur, and Arthur defied his father and embarked on a deadly quest to save Merlin. And that had been before they really got to know each other.

He couldn't say when he first started imagining the moment he'd reveal his magic to Arthur, but if he had to guess he would say that the feeling started that day, when he woke from his deathbed to learn that Arthur was in the dungeons for saving his life. Somewhere along the line, his loyalty to the prat stopped being destiny and started becoming friendship. That first day he met Arthur, he never could have imagined that one day he would reveal his magic to the prince and be forgiven, accepted even.

But the ceremonial clothing he wore then was ridiculous. It was gawky, ill fitting, and-that _hat_. This outfit, however...he could hardly wrap his mind around it. The tunic was made in the latest fashion, and clung to his frame in a flattering way. There were dark blue trousers too; solid, crisp, and form fitting. A sharp contrast from the faded, baggy trousers he usually wore. Over the tunic he wore a jacket the same color as the trousers. It honestly looked like something Arthur would wear to a feast with a foreign king, or a knighting ceremony. And around his waist was a leather belt with an odd strap at his left hip. Almost like the one Arthur attached his scabbard to.

"Are you ready yet?" Arthur called back, snapping Merlin out of his stupor.

Merlin replied with an affirmative, and the king turned around. His face broke into a wide grin. They stood like that for a moment; Arthur grinning like an idiot and Merlin shrinking under his seemingly proud gaze. He hadn't seen the king look so happy since his wedding day.

"What's got you so cheerful?" Merlin asked, finally breaking the silence.

Arthur cleared his throat. "I have a few things to take care of. Meet me on the main balcony in fifteen minutes."

"You're not even going to tell me why I'm dressed like royalty?"

Arthur nodded briskly, ignoring the question. "That color suits you, Merlin. You should wear it more often." He turned and strode to the door, calling over his shoulder as he retreated, "Fifteen minutes. Don't be late." Then the door closed, leaving Merlin alone in the king's chambers with new clothes and far more questions than when he walked in.

* * *

Merlin didn't feel any better ten minutes later, as he ambled through the castle toward the main balcony. He had faced more deadly magical creatures than he could count. He had killed a sorceress with his own magic and defeated a number of other dangerous magic-users. He had destroyed an army of the undead _twice-_ -yet none of that seemed so formidable as Arthur's bizarre mood. As hard as he tried to find a connection between all of the strange occurrences of today and the past couple of weeks, none of it seemed to make sense. He could only hope that whatever big secret they had been keeping from him would all be revealed out on the balcony in a few minutes.

None of it added up. There was no feast or event that Merlin knew of, so the so called ceremonial clothes were not for serving. He couldn't think of any other occasion in which Arthur would need Merlin by his side looking presentable. And why the main balcony? It had not been used since Uther's death; it was where he normally stood to watch over an execution. Merlin suppressed a shudder. Surely that wasn't what was going on. Arthur hadn't issued a single execution since his coronation.

As he made his way through the halls, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. Halfway to the balcony he realized: the castle was empty. He hadn't seen a single person since he left Arthur's chambers. _They must be outside_ , he concluded. Did that mean that Arthur was giving a speech? About what?

He finally reached the door to the balcony and saw Arthur, looking mildly impatient. When the king spotted his servant, he sprang forward from his position leaning against the wall. "Good, you're here," he said, grabbing Merlin by the arm. "Let's go."

Merlin allowed himself to be dragged through the door. The bright midday sunlight stunned him for a moment, and he had to blink a few times before he could take in the sight before him. It seemed the entire population of the castle and the lower town had gathered in the courtyard. There was very little organization; the people were gathered in an undefined mass, with disgruntled looking nobles huddled in between peasants. As soon as they noticed Arthur, the excited buzz rising from the crowd vanished.

Arthur strode across the balcony and stood against the railing. Merlin hung back, unsure of how to proceed. The king turned to see Merlin standing there, looking apprehensive, and beckoned for Merlin to join him at the front of the balcony. Merlin took a few hesitant steps forward, following Arthur's gestures to the king's immediate right. Was he really supposed to stand at the king's right hand?

When Merlin finally took his place, Arthur turned to gaze out over the crowd. Merlin vaguely registered Guinevere's entrance onto the balcony to stand at Arthur's left, followed by the knights who made a line behind the three of them. The crowd began to murmur again, and Merlin could swear he heard his own name once or twice.

"Still not going to tell me what's going on?" Merlin whispered to Arthur.

Arthur ignored him. He cleared his throat and began, "People of Camelot." The crowd fell silent. "The last time you saw a king speak from this balcony, the king was my father and the speech was an execution sentence for a magic user." Merlin cringed. Where was he going with this? "King Uther was a very wise, very brave king. But he was wrong." The crowd gasped, and Merlin did too. He whipped his head around to catch Arthur's eye, but his gaze locked onto Gwen's instead. She smiled softly, _knowingly_. Was Arthur really…? "For as long as I can remember, I was taught that magic was nothing but pure evil, that it must be feared and hated. Up until relatively recently, that was what I believed." For a brief moment, Arthur turned his head and let his eye's meet Merlin's. Then, as though it hadn't happened, he looked back over the crowd and continued, "Since I've become king, I have discovered much evidence to the contrary. I believe the time is ripe for a change." The crowd erupted in mutters, and Arthur paused, allowing his words to sink in.

"People of Camelot," he called again, and again the muttering stopped. "For over twenty years, this kingdom has practiced persecution under the guise of justice. Countless men, women, and children have died in this very courtyard for the crime of being who they are. Magic is a learned art, yes, but it is not one that is always chosen. My father executed people because of the way they were born." He stopped, his eyebrows pinching together almost imperceptibly.

"As king, I have not once passed the sentence of execution for crimes related to magic. I have done everything in my power to be the fair and just leader I believed my father was not. Recently, however, I've realized that this has not been enough." This time he turned his head deliberately towards Merlin and smiled. "Despite my father's best efforts, magic thrives in Camelot. Uther Pendragon saw only the dark side of magic, that which corrupts and destroys. I have seen the light. I know that there is magic in Camelot, magic that works every day to keep our kingdom safe, magic that is innocent and pure.

"People of Camelot," he said for a third time. A realization settled over Merlin's heart, and he fought the urge to pinch himself. This couldn't be happening. "I stand here today, where my father once stood to watch the executions of innocent people, to tell you this. I have spent the last few weeks deliberating with my queen, my knights, and my council. The papers have been signed, the laws put in order. From this day forth, the reign of hatred my father began over two decades ago is over. As of today, the ban on magic is repealed."

For a moment, the courtyard was silent. Then it exploded in noise. Some of the older citizens, peasants and nobles alike, shouted in anger. Others hollered with joy. Most were confused, pointing questions at their neighbors in the crowd and at the king up on the balcony.

Merlin couldn't help but vocalize his own doubts. "You can't be serious!" Arthur only shrugged. "But-what-"

The king raised his hands, effectively silencing the sputtering manservant and the crowd. When he was certain he had their attention, he lowered his arms. The rest of his body seemed to lower as well, as the stately facade he maintained as king slowly fell away. "I understand," he said, his voice low and sincere, "that many of you have suffered at the hands of a magic user corrupted by power. I understand that some of you will struggle to accept that there can exist a magic user with a good heart. But I assure you: if it were not for the absolute kindness and loyalty of a sorcerer here in the heart of Camelot, the vast majority would not be alive today. Myself included." His hand brushed against Merlin's forearm and gripped it tightly as he added, "Perhaps a hundred times over."

His hand slid up to Merlin's shoulder and he leaned over to whisper, "Are you alright with this?"

"What? With...what?"

"Your magic. With...telling them."

Oh. _Oh_. Arthur had lifted the ban on magic and now he wanted to...what? Recognize Merlin? Reward him? _Reveal_ him? All the years Merlin spent in Camelot waiting and hoping for this moment to come, and all he could feel was a deep, paralyzing fear. _No_ , he thought, _absolutely not. Never in a million years, not for all the gold in the world, not-_ -

Then the corners of Arthur's lips turned upwards, nearly imperceptibly. Ever since he came to this kingdom, everything Merlin did was for Arthur. And now, after so many years, Arthur wanted to do something for Merlin. Merlin steeled his heart, swallowed thickly, and nodded.

The look on Arthur's face was worth any consequences of what he was about to do.

"This will be a difficult change to bring to this kingdom, one that will not be possible without the help of this sorcerer. To the druids, he is known as Emrys, a powerful warlock destined to stand by me as we unite the kingdoms of Albion. I know him by a different name." His eyes darted to Merlin, asking a final affirmation before continuing. Merlin nodded, the motion jerky as his body trembled with anticipation and terror. "It is with great humility and greater pride that I introduce Camelot's new Court Sorcerer. Merlin."

Merlin flinched, sure that at that moment all hell would break loose. He was met with only stunned silence. Then, a sharp crack pierced the air. And another, and another. Merlin glanced over the balcony to see the last thing he expected. A citizen of the lower town, whose face Merlin recognized but could not name, stood with a determined expression on his face, bringing his hands together in a thunderous show of gratitude. Then another townsperson, a woman on the other side of the courtyard, joined him. A man whistled. A woman whooped. Suddenly the courtyard, and perhaps the whole kingdom, was deafened by the people's applause. Cheers and hollers rose through the air praising Merlin as a hero.

Not everyone cheered. Nearly half of the crowd stood swivelling their heads like startled birds, gaping at their neighbors. Few booed or tried to quiet those around them, but most maintained a stunned silence.

Arthur raised his hands again and the crowd simmered down to an excited buzz. He shot a smile at Merlin- _was that a flash of mischief in his eye?-_ -then turned back to address the crowd. "Not only would I like to recognize this man as a hero and a member of the court, I would also like to reward him for his bravery and loyalty to the crown." For a moment, the newly knighted Lancelot's words came back to him. _You know, Merlin, you're the one Arthur should knight. You're the bravest of all of us and he doesn't even know it._ Well, Arthur knew now.

He was startled out of his thoughts by Arthur's hand, heavy on his shoulder. His eyebrows furrowed with confusion, and Arthur hissed, "Kneel!"

 _This can't be happening._

Merlin barely noticed as Elyan stepped forward, the case from earlier opened to Arthur. He hardly felt the gentle touch of the sword on one shoulder, then the other. All he knew in that moment was the broad smile on his king's face and the pride dripping from his voice as he said, "Arise, Sir Merlin, knight of Camelot."

The sword from Elyan's case was sheathed in a scabbard and strapped to the belt at Merlin's waist. Gwaine broke from the line to drape a red cloak around his shoulders, and as he clasped it at Merlin's throat, he whispered, "Doesn't feel too good, does it? When your friends keep secrets?" Merlin was too stunned to reply.

Arthur turned and nodded to the queen, and Gwen stepped to the railing to address the crowd. "To celebrate our new knight and the beginning of an era of peace, there will be a feast in the halls of Camelot. Every man and woman is invited to share in the kingdom's prosperity."

Merlin was led off the balcony alongside Arthur, still silent from disbelief. The feast, which began two hours later and ended sometime in the middle of the night, was a daze of laughter and drink. He was astonished to learn that it had been single-handedly planned by Gwen and kept secret from him for weeks.

Apparently he wasn't the only accomplished liar in the kingdom. Gwaine had been conferring with the royal seamstresses for days making sure the knight's cape and ceremonial clothing would be sewn to perfection. Elyan had been working tirelessly at the forge, fashioning a beautiful sword that balanced perfectly in Merlin's hand and was engraved (with some help from Gaius) with words from the Old Religion. Of course, the actual enchantment of the weapon would be up to Merlin himself. And Arthur had spent hours at a time in the council chambers, rewriting the laws of Camelot to free his best friend.

The final surprise came after the feast, when Gaius, Leon, and Percival escorted Merlin and the rest of his friends to the new Court Sorcerer's chambers. An empty chest lay abandoned in the corner, and Merlin finally learned what its contents had been. Books. With Leon and Percival's help, Gaius had combed his own personal collection and the library of Camelot for ancient tomes on every subject Merlin could think of. Healing spells, defensive spells, magical creatures and enchanted potions-the shelves in his new room were a treasure trove of knowledge. With the bed and all of Merlin's personal items stowed in a separate room within the chambers, it was the perfect place for the warlock to study and practice magic.

The door closed behind the last of his friends and he took in the space around him, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. The coming weeks, months-maybe even years-would not be easy. But Merlin knew he had the support and love from his friends to get through any trials thrown his way. His destiny, and the time of Albion, had finally begun.

 **I hope you all liked it. I have a few ideas for future chapters, which I will work on whenever I have the time. Please tell me what you thought, and let me know if you have any suggestions. More reviews = more chapters!**


	2. Trials and Tribulations

**I'm not entirely sure what genre I'd call this. It definitely came out more angsty than I intended, which might not be a bad thing. I guess angst and...friendship? I tried to explore some stuff here that I don't see very much in Merlin fanfiction. Enough of my incoherent rambling, though. Enjoy the story!**

Trials and Tribulations

After four days holed up in his new chambers studying and practicing new spells, Merlin had to agree with his friends. He needed some fresh air. He'd barely seen the light of day since he moved into the tower rooms; he was so stunned by the new laws and enthralled with the knowledge stored in his chambers, he just couldn't bring himself to leave. Now, four days later, the shock had worn off and he wanted nothing more than to be outside.

He dressed in a plain tunic, scraggly trousers, and a neckerchief as always. As enticing as Arthur's offer of a new wardrobe was, he couldn't bring himself to want to wear anything but his regular peasant's clothes. Incredulous, Arthur insisted, but was ultimately talked down by Gwen, who understood his discomfort with his new status as a knight. So his wardrobe consisted of a few worn blue and red tunics, a couple pairs of brown trousers, and the outfit he had been knighted in.

He made his way through the castle without incident and soon found himself wandering aimlessly through the lower town. Those who recognized him nodded respectfully, greeted him warmly, or simply stared in awe. He didn't like it, but he supposed it was better than the scorn and fear he had half expected.

There was a market in the lower town where travelling merchants would set up to sell their wares, and that was where Merlin ended up. He was checking his pockets for spare coins and eyeing the baked goods at a stand down the cobbled street when he heard a crash behind him.

"What the hell is this? _Who the hell do you think you are_?" a man's voice growled.

A breathy female voice responded, "Get off me, let me go!"

Merlin rolled his eyes. It seemed he literally couldn't leave the castle without running into trouble. He turned and took in the scene before him. A large, greasy looking man stood behind one of the merchant's stands. His hand reached over the table to grasp the skinny wrist of a girl in her late teens. Merlin saw the problem instantly: the triple spiral tattoo that poked out from under the girl's raised sleeve. She was a druid, and the man was not pleased about it.

Without a second thought, Merlin steeled himself and strode toward the stand. He only hoped he could get there in time before-

The man pulled a knife from who-knows-where and hissed something too quiet for Merlin to hear. Seeing the blade, the girl panicked. Her eyes went wide, her free arm jerked back, and before Merlin could stop her, she buried her fist in the man's face with a sickening crack.

Merlin could only watch in horror as the man leaped out from behind the stand and wrapped his meaty hands around her neck. Things had already gone too far, and he needed help. He caught hold of someone's arm, one of the many onlookers who noticed the commotion, and hissed, "Run to the castle. Get a knight, and some guards." The onlooker, a peasant boy, hesitated, and Merlin barked, "Now!"

As soon as the boy sprinted off, Merlin shouldered his way through the crowd. "Let her go!" he ordered, and the man, momentarily startled, did. The girl scrambled backwards and Merlin stepped between them, facing the man.

"Tell me why you attacked that girl," Merlin said coolly.

"You saw, didn't ya? Punched me right in the face, she did." For emphasis, the man ran his hand under his nose. It came away bloody. "Can't say I'm surprised, though," he continued. "You see that mark on her arm? A druid." He spat. "Straight from hell, them sorcerers are."

"And what is your name?"

"Brom. Just what do you-"

" _Brom_ ," an ugly name for an ugly man, Merlin thought, "You are under arrest for assault and misconduct."

"Arrest me? For trying to rid this kingdom of the filth it lets in?" Merlin tried not to curse him right then and there. The man continued, "You should arrest _her_ for practicing her filthy magic." His eyebrows furrowed, and he added, "Who the hell are _you_ , anyway, thinking you can arrest me? Some kind of bloody knight?"

Merlin smirked. "Actually, yes. Sir Merlin, Court Sorcerer of Camelot." The title still felt foreign on his tongue, but he tried his best to sound official and intimidating.

It worked. Brom's eyes went wild. He lunged for a gap in the crowd, and Merlin yanked him back with a flick of his wrist. Before he could struggle to his feet, Merlin thrust his hand forward and sent Brom flying back to crash into his own stand. Another flick, and vines sprang from the wood, wrapping themselves around the merchant's arms and pinning him to the debris.

As his eyes faded from gold to blue, he turned and approached the girl. She was sprawled on the ground gasping for breath. Merlin knelt beside her and placed a hand on her arm.

She opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a weak cough. "Don't try to talk," he said, examining the bruises forming on her throat. "Let me fix the worst of this, then we'll send you to the Court Physician. Is that alright?"

She nodded and he set to work. His fingers brushed lightly over the bruises as he muttered a healing spell under his breath. He knew there were stronger spells that could heal her right away, but he wasn't the most accomplished healer, and he'd rather trust an area as sensitive as the throat to Gaius.

A few minutes later, the sound of hoofbeats echoed down the street. Leon dismounted and dashed through the crowd to find Brom still struggling against the vines and Merlin kneeling over the druid girl.

"Merlin? What happened here?" he asked.

Merlin didn't look up from the girl. "Did you bring guards?"

Just then six guards arrived on foot. "Right here," Leon said. His voice was laced with confusion but he didn't ask any more questions, instead trusting that his fellow knight had the situation under control.

Merlin cocked his head at the man bound in vines and stated, "That man is under arrest. Take him to the dungeons to await the king's judgement."

The guards didn't move, looking instead to Leon for orders. "You heard him," Leon said gruffly. It seemed Merlin wasn't the only one struggling to adjust to his new title. At the older knight's command, the guards cut Brom out of the vines and bound his hands behind him with rope. As they dragged him to the castle he let loose a string of curses, none of which Merlin seemed to hear.

Leon lingered at the scene. Once the guards and their prisoner were out of earshot, he knelt beside Merlin and muttered, "Is everything alright?"

Merlin finally met Leon's gaze. His face was calm, but Leon could see the strain in his eyes. The eye contact lasted for a moment, then Merlin turned back to the girl and said, "She's hurt. Can you take her to Gaius?" Leon nodded. "I'll clean up and meet you there when I'm done."

Without another word, Leon helped the girl to her feet. The two of them mounted the knight's horse and set off for the castle, leaving Merlin behind to clear away the debris.

* * *

Leon was surprised when Merlin arrived in Gaius's chambers only fifteen minutes after he did. He supposed it was easier to clean up a mess with magic than without. The warlock paused in the doorway, considering the three occupants of the room, then chose first to talk to the druid girl. He seated himself in the chair beside her bed, ready to ask her how she was feeling, when he realized that she could still be unable to speak. Before he could ask Gaius, she coughed and said, in a hoarse whisper, "Thank you for saving my life, Emrys." Her eyebrows scrunched together, and she wondered, "Or is it Sir Merlin?"

He chuckled. "Just Merlin is fine. Are you alright, then?"

"Fine. Thanks."

Not wanting to strain her voice any more, Merlin left the girl's side and went to talk to Gaius, who was brewing a potion to ease the bruising. "Did she say her name?" he asked the physician.

"Krea," he replied.

"And her injuries?"

"Just the bruising at her throat and a mild headache, possible from hitting her head against the ground. No concussion as far as I can see. And I've already given her something for the pain." He looked up from his work to smile at Merlin. "I suspect she would have been in a much worse condition if you hadn't gotten to her sooner. Your healing magic has come a long way."

Merlin smiled back. "Thanks to the books you gave me." He nodded at the physician and turned toward the door. "I'd better report this to Arthur," he said, placing a hand on the door and stepping into the hall.

He made it about four paces before a voice stopped him.

"Merlin."

He turned around to see Leon closing Gaius's door behind him. The knight cleared his throat and closed the gap between the two of them in two strides. "Are you alright?" he asked in a low voice.

Merlin shrugged. "Of course. Brom was a simple merchant, no match for my magic. I didn't even get a scratch."

"That's not what I meant."

Merlin sighed. Leon may not be as open about his feelings as some of the other knights of even Arthur, but that didn't stop him from being observant. Merlin figured he was actually the most shrewd out of all the knights, even if he didn't always show it.

Leon continued, "I understand that man-Brom-said some things that may have upset you."

"Merely words. He's an ignorant man; why should I care what he thinks?"

"He also tried to kill one of your kind with his bare hands."

Merlin was silent for a moment. Choosing his words carefully, he said, "I saved her. Now Brom is in jail. Once I report this to Arthur, a trial will be arranged and he will be punished accordingly. There's nothing more to it than that."

"I only thought-"

"That you need to protect me?" Merlin snapped. Vaguely he registered the bite in his tone, but the outburst had released something in him and he didn't have the energy to stop the oncoming wave of anger. "Because I thought I made it quite clear when I told you all about my magic that I don't need protecting."

"I'm not trying to protect you," Leon said, his voice even. "I was just wondering if you were upset."

"Well, I'm not. Thanks for your concern," Before Leon could respond, Merlin was halfway down the corridor, stalking rapidly away from the knight. He rounded the corner and disappeared, leaving Leon stunned and alone outside the Court Physician's chambers.

* * *

Arthur listened to Merlin's report in silence, nodding grimly when he was through. He started on the paperwork immediately, declaring that Brom would be tried the next morning. Merlin would preside over the trial and Krea would testify as a witness, if her voice had returned and she was comfortable recounting the traumatic events. Then Arthur dismissed Merlin from his chambers with a recommendation to "rest, or read, or do spells, or whatever it is you do when I'm not around." Merlin nodded and set off for his own chambers, taking a detour through the kitchens to pilfer a bottle of ale on the way.

* * *

Krea arrived in the throne room flanked by two guards and followed by Gaius, who looked concerned. Merlin noticed that the bruises on her neck had already faded to a dull yellow and marveled at the speed with which Gaius picked up the healing magic he practiced as a young man. She was escorted to the side of the room where she stood, eyeing the line of people standing in front of the throne. Arthur stood at the center, with Gwen at his right and Merlin at his left. The rest of the knights stood with them as well, with Leon taking the place to the left of Merlin. The warlock refused to meet his fellow knight's eye, in part guilty for his outburst the previous day and in part still irrationally angry at Leon's concern.

When the doors opened to admit the subject of the trial, Merlin kept his features schooled. Four guards escorted Brom into the throne room and deposited him on his knees in front of the king. For a moment, nobody spoke, and Brom took the opportunity to take in the scene around him.

The merchant looked awful, by Merlin's standards. His hair was ragged and greasy, and his eyes were rimmed with red. He probably hadn't slept much in the dungeons. Aside from his haggard appearance, though, he seemed to seethe with fury. His eyebrows remained locked in a permanent scowl as he glared daggers at his accuser. Merlin was careful to keep his face blank as he glared back.

"Brom," Arthur began, "you have been accused of assault with the intent of murder by Sir Merlin. As such, he will preside over your trial."

"Murder?" Brom spat. "Bloody bastard didn't say nothing about murder yesterday!"

"Silence," Arthur ordered, and the man obeyed. "Sir Merlin's account of yesterday's events was reviewed, and the charges against you altered to better suit the offence." He lowered his voice and added, "And if you'd like this to go easy for you, I'd suggest you speak to my knights with _respect_."

Brom laughed, a harsh, ugly sound. "Yeah, I'll show him respect. You know he used magic on me, when he _attacked_ me yesterday? Damn near killed me, and his eyes all-"

"Enough!" Arthur barked. Once again, Brom fell silent, fixing his eyes on Merlin's in a murderous stare. The king gestured to Merlin, who stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"You've heard the charges brought against you, and you will have your chance to testify. But first," he motioned to Krea, "the victim will tell her side of the story."

Krea's voice was gravelly, but she spoke with confidence as she recounted the previous day's events. Her story began just before Merlin arrived, when the merchant noticed her spiral tattoo and caught her wrist in his hand. She went on to tell how she punched him in the face after he drew a knife-

"That's a lie!" Brom cried.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I recovered the knife at the scene. And I'm aware that a sheath that fits it was taken off of you when you were arrested. Will there be any more inappropriate outbursts, or can Krea continue?"

Krea continued. She described how he lunged at her and tried to strangle her, how Merlin came between them, and how he healed her after subduing the merchant. When she finished, the two guards stepped forward, one with a glass of water, to lead her back to her place along the wall.

"Thank you, Krea," Merlin said. He turned to Arthur and asked, "Your Majesty, can you verify that her account matches the one I gave you yesterday?"

"I can."

"Good. Brom, now you may speak."

The merchant, who had been kneeling the whole time, pushed himself to his feet. His guards rushed forward, but froze when Merlin raised his hand. Reluctantly, they backed away, allowing Brom to stand for his testimony.

"Yeah, I grabbed her arm, I did. I caught her muttering something under her breath, words I didn't recognize. Little witch was trying to curse me." Out of the corner of his eye, Merlin saw Krea flinch. He decided to let Brom keep speaking. _Let the man incriminate himself_. "She kept threatening me, so I pulled out my knife, told her she better not try nothing. Then she broke my nose, and I knew it was either me or her. So I did what I had to do." He shot a nasty look at Merlin before he continued, "That's when this one showed up. Said he'd kill me, he did, before he attacked me with his black magic. I felt it in the air when he did, like some kind of force, like pure evil. No place for his kind in the world if you ask me, not if the likes of us value our lives." The last part he said directly to the king, who wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Merlin shook his head. "I had hoped you'd have more sense than that, Brom," he said. The merchant's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Lying to the king will only make your sentence heavier."

"I didn't lie!" he growled, "I'm innocent!"

"Your first lie," Merlin began, stepping away from Arthur and the knights to pace in front of Brom, "was that she cursed you. I am a very powerful sorcerer, Brom, and one thing that sets me apart from other magic users is my ability to sense magic, especially in close proximity. If Krea had so much as tied her shoelaces with magic, I would have known. Your second lie was that she broke your nose. I understand that the Court Physician examined you before the trial," Gaius nodded, "and he reported to me that your nose was bruised, not broken. He would have told you this."

"I did," the physician said.

"Your third lie was that I threatened to kill you." He stopped pacing and stood directly in front of Brom, his face no more than a foot away from the merchant's. "I've killed more enemies than I can count," he hissed, too quiet for anyone else in the room to hear. "Bandits, knights, sorcerers, even two High Priestesses of the Old Religion. If I wanted you dead, you wouldn't be here. You'd be nothing more than a pile of ashes scattered across the cobblestones." He felt something rise up in him, a faint tingling on his skin. "And do not think for a second that the king will believe your account over mine. I am his trusted advisor, while you are nothing more than a sour, bigoted, ignorant pig."

He turned away from the cowering merchant to face the king. "I rule this man guilty of the charges brought against him. His sentence, I leave to the king." He bowed to Arthur, then whirled around and marched out the door.

The hall broke out in hushed murmurs. Gwaine looked as though he wanted to go after Merlin, but Percival's gentle hand on his shoulder kept him in his place. Guinevere shook her head, and Leon shrugged. Finally, Arthur cleared his throat and the room fell silent. One more glance at the door, which hung ajar from the warlock's exit, then the king turned his attention to Brom, who was still staring at the door.

"For the crime of assault with the intent of murder, you will spend a day in the stocks." Brom sighed, but Arthur wasn't finished. "After that, you will be exiled from the city. Hatred such as yours will not be tolerated in Camelot, and therefore, neither shall you. Guards!"

The four guards that led him in stepped forward and took hold of his arms. "I would'n'a come back to this damned city anyway!" he cried as he was being led away. "Letting the likes of them run amok, corruptin' the air with their cursed _magic_! It'll come back to bite ya, it will, and when it does, you'll be wishin' you'd listened to the likes of me-"

The door slammed shut behind him, and everyone in the room relaxed. Gaius rushed over to Krea, who was breathing heavily and leaning against the wall for support. Gwaine clapped Percival on the shoulder and Arthur ran his hands through his hair. Lost in their own thoughts, no one seemed to notice Leon stride across the room and slip through the door.

* * *

He found Merlin at the dining table in his chambers, a bottle in one hand and a ball of light in the other. In between swigs the warlock would toss the ball into the air and watch as it spun and changed colors. Leon tried to close the door as quietly as possible, but as soon as the latch clicked, the light vanished and Merlin whirled around.

"Oh, it's you," he said.

Leon didn't respond right away. He circled the table hesitantly before taking the chair across from Merlin's. Finally, he asked, "Are you still angry with me?"

Merlin shook his head sheepishly. "Sorry for shouting at you. That was inappropriate." He refused to meet Leon's eye.

The older knight sighed and rested his elbows on the table. "Camelot is a prosperous kingdom, but it is not without its enemies. One of the first things I learned as a knight of Camelot is that people would hate me before they even knew my name, simply for my title and the colors I wore. All these years, fighting, laying my life on the line for Uther and Arthur, I've never really gotten used to it. I may not know what it's like being a sorcerer in Camelot, but don't think I can't imagine how it must feel. To have someone hate you before they know you."

"The people of Camelot hated me the moment I set foot in the city. They just didn't know it."

"It's one thing to live in secret and fear. It's another to have someone say those things to your face."

Slowly, Merlin lifted his eyes to meet Leon's. He had never noticed the worry lines between them that now seemed so prominent. As if by instinct, he muttered, "I can take care of myself."

Leon smiled, and the worry lines vanished. "I've never doubted that, from the moment I met you. I just thought you might like to talk about...things. Your first arrest, your first trial."

"It was...different."

"Yeah? Well, don't get used to it. Arthur only made such a show with the trial because Brom was the first man to be arrested for a hate crime against a magic user. He wanted to make an example."

Merlin couldn't hold back a small chuckle. "So I'm not going to have to do that again?"

"Probably not," the older knight laughed. He paused, considering, then hesitantly asked, "If you're alright talking about it, what...what did you say to him when you started, um…"

"Started what?"

"Well, when you got up in his face and started...glowing."

Merlin's eyebrows scrunched together. "What do you mean, I started _glowing_?"

Leon furrowed his brow. "When you were talking about his lies, you walked up to him and whispered something, and there was this...golden light around you. You kept talking, and the light got brighter He looked terrified out of his mind."

"Oh." Merlin almost laughed. "I guess it was my magic, reacting. It does that sometimes when I get scared, or angry."

"You seemed fairly angry to me. So what did you say?"

Merlin shook his head. "I dunno. Something about how...about all the people I've...killed. How I would've killed him, too, if I'd wanted to. I guess I got carried away."

They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Merlin knew the other knights had at least an idea of his power, of all the things he'd done, but it still felt bizarre talking about it with them. Especially with someone as detached as Leon usually was.

If it had been any of the others, the moment might have been easier. Gwaine would have laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. Percival probably would do the same. Elyan or Gwen would smile, tell him how grateful they were for all he'd done. And Arthur would hit him, or call him an idiot in his own way of showing affection. But Leon...Leon was unpredictable. Merlin knew him the least out of all the other knights, despite knowing him the longest. He could be so aloof, but he was always intuitive. Always thinking. Merlin swallowed thickly, waiting for Leon to make the first move.

After what seemed like an eternity, he did. "As someone who supported Uther through the Great Purge, I must say, I am still quite afraid of you at times." That was not what Merlin wanted to hear. "Which is why I'm glad I've gotten to know you before knowing about your magic. You are an extraordinary man, Merlin. Probably one of the most extraordinary men I've ever met."

Merlin grinned despite himself. "I wouldn't say-"

"That's why I want you to know that I'll be here for you, if you need anything."

"What?"

Leon smiled and nodded. "Arthur was practically still a boy when he was knighted, and he needed a lot of help. I sort of took on the role of his mentor, advising him through the difficult decisions, teaching him the things everyone expected him to know. I'm a humble man, but I won't deny that Arthur would not be the knight he is without me." They both laughed at the thought of a young, newly knighted Prince Arthur, completely dependent on the help of an older knight. "I'm offering you the same. A mentor, a guide through the beginnings of knighthood." A serious expression on his face, he reached his hand across the table to Merlin.

Merlin considered the knight's words for a half second before gripping his hand tightly and shaking. They looked at each other for a moment with smiling eyes, then Leon suddenly broke the grip and reached for the bottle Merlin had been holding. He raised it over the table and declared, "To Camelot's newest knight!"

He took a deep swig. Merlin laughed and snatched the bottle from his hand, raising it in his own toast. "And to its oldest!"

The towering walls of Merlin's chambers echoed with the laughter of a warlock and his new friend, who had really been his friend the whole time.

 **So...a bit of Leon appreciation? He's one of my favorite characters, and I rarely see people go into the relationship between him and Merlin. He's kind of the big-brother figure to Arthur, and I figure newly knighted Court Sorcerer Merlin deserves a big brother to help deal with the stresses he faces in this AU. What do you guys think? Did I do their relationship justice?**


End file.
